gleenewpathsnewdirectionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Back To Reality
Back To Reality is the twelfth episode of Camsay's fanfiction New Paths. It will be posted on May 4th, 2012. Plot After all drama, it always comes some peace, does it? Anna finds herself wanting to commit her dreams as she solves out that they might never happen due to her living in Ohio. New Directions will be there for her to make her understand that all dreams can come true. Episode Glee: New Paths Episode 12: Back to Reality So here's what you missed on Glee: New Paths. New Directions won Sectionals and everyone was really excited but then Tinsley left Ohio and Tom, and Hallie cheated on Chuck, and they both became depressed. They drunk half of Lima until they realised it was wrong. Nice timing! Luke and Hallie have become a really couple and they gonna be parents to Eva & Ethan. Tylor, the Vocal Adrenaline revealed the truth about her history with Chuck. They got soul, so New Directions might get more crushed.. '' ''And that's what you missed on Glee: New Paths! '' ______________________________________________________________ '"Ok, Here I am. Anna Marie Clarkson in body and soul. I know I'm young and beautiful, and I have an amazing voice and also that I'm a little not humble, but the truth is that I wanna become a star. I'm just a sophomore now. I have sixteen years, but some day I'll in one stage. After my graduation my dream is to go to New York and Broadway and be in the greatest role that few stars have made it... Well, I don't know which yet, I just wanna sing up there. I want tears coming from the people in their seats. I need it.. I need people's love to live".' '-Anna? -said Alex -making her come back to reality -What are you doing? You've been staring the roof like for five minutes.' '-Oh, damn. I was flying -she said.' '-What were you thinking about? Your name is shiny lights? Broadway? Anna Clarkson: "The Star"? -he asked'. '-Umm, no, I was thinking about whether I had finished or not my homework.' '-Oh, it's fine. Let me walk you to your class -said Alex.' '-Oh okay hon -she said and they started walking.' '-What are you doing later? -asked Alex.' '-I don't know. Why are you asking -said Anna.' '-You know, it's Friday. We are boyfriend and girlfriend. You can figure something out, right?' '-What do you have in mind?' '-Who knows? Maybe we can do -said Alex approaching to Anna -something private -he leant to her face.' '-That's nice Alex, but I don't feel like it today. I need to do some things at home.' '-Ok, it's alright. Don't worry -said Alex.' '''Anna walked to her classroom shedding a tear from her eye, which she dried before entering to her Spanish class.' _____________________________________________________________ '-Welcome guys. How has been this week for you? -asked Will.' '-After all this drama, it has been a good one -said Addison.' '-Totally -said Thomas agreeing with her -Even when I was the one acting dramatically, I feel really better to get back to you guys. And I genuinelly thank you for your help to me. I never had such good people worrying about me. My parents are coming back today, so they'll take care of me. My brother might be coming with them, to spend time for me, but I still don't know. Thanks guys. I love you.' '-Awwww -said Erik -Such a cute speech makes me get so emotional -he said and he hugged his boyfriend who wrapped him in is arms.' AJ watched Thomas with a different sort of eyes this time. She didn't know what she as thinking or what was she feeling so she didn't pay too much attention to that and just left the choir room with everybody else. He looked at her while as they were leaving, weirdly, and smiling. She returned the smile and turned around without speaking. ____________________________________________________________ Later that day Anna was on her house hugging his parents, crying. Devon and Regina Clarkson, Anna's parents were having a hard time at their economic life. Devon had always run an important company on Lima, of dog food canning factories and they had fallen in bankruptcy. It was also possible that the bank could take their home away and that they could possibly fall in the streets, homeless and with nothing else than themselves. '-Dad, mom, please be strong. We'll find out what we can do. This is not the end. -We will honey -said Regina -But we can't imagine which future you will be able to do. We're short of money, broke, we don't want this for you.' '-Don't worry about me. I'm fine by now. I'm just sixteen, and I've two years to think about the future. By now, we'd better think about our present, most importantly yours. You've always given everything to me. Maybe it's time for me to return the favor -said Anna.' '-Anna, please, be quiet. We'll find out what we'll do. You don't need to do anything. You're just a girl, live the life by now. You'll have a long time to work -replied Devon.' '-Dad, I just can't. You've given me life, you've treated me like a princess my whole life. Payback is something I need to do to you. I'd look for something to retribute you dad, and you mom. I love you, and I just can't wait and see what's coming next and let you live in the streets.' '-Anna, we love you so much -said Regina and hugged her tight.' '-We do, really -said Devon as he joined the hug.' The three cried for a bit altogether. Out of the blue, Anna turned around and started singing. Do you know what's worth fighting for, When it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away And you feel yourself suffocating? Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins The scene transported to McKinley auditorium where Anna was holding the microphone in her hands, the rock band was playing their instruments and AJ and Angela were nehind her singing vocals. They helped Anna singing the intensity of the chorus. One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, You and I Tears started running through Anna's cheeks but she could manage to hold her notes in a wonderful symphony. She gave a step to the center and watched to the audience. The other New Directions members were watching her performance amazed, wondering what was running through Anna's mind. When you're at the end of the road And you lost all sense of control And your thoughts have taken their toll When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul Your faith walks on broken glass And the hangover doesn't pass Nothing's ever built to last You're in ruins Anna took her place back in the center while Angela and AJ took her in her arms, taking the stage. Then the three sang together. One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, You and I Anna went back to the stage running, to the center and singing really loud and with feeling took her place in the song again. Did you try to live on your own When you burned down the house and home? Did you stand too close to the fire? Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone When it's time to live and let die And you can't get another try Something inside this heart has died You're in ruins One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, You and I The song finished and Anna finally burst into tears. Angela and AJ ran to comfort her. Alex ran and went up the stage and took her in his arms hugging her. Will stood up, clapped to Anna and approached to her. '-Anna, that performance was so full of soul of power and showed us something's eating you inside. Do you want to tell what's happening to you? -he said.' '-It's so hard Mr Schue. My parents are broke, we are going through a really hard situation. We don't know what will happen to us. We might even lose our house and that's the meaning of my song. We're all really worried and I wanted to express myself to my only and true friends.' '-Oh Annie -said Hallie going to her, I'm so sorry. If there's something I can do...' '-We can do -said Chuck behind her.' '-If there's something we can do -corrected herself Hallie -please let us now. You're not burden to any of us even less now that you're going through this.' '-Thanks guys. You're really supportive. But for now, I think it's something I need to do by myself.' '-Babe, are you sur..? -said Alex but he was interrupted.' '-I am. Please. I need to do this for myself.' She went down the stage and walked away from school. She got into her father's car and drove to her house, she fell asleep on her bed as soon as she laid her body in the blankets. In her dreams she could see her dreams getting vanished by her luck, and a feeling of deep anger and depression woke her up, crying. She started thinking that all of her dreams weren't going to come true. If they could barely get a nice house and live together would be good, but she realised she just couldn't go to New York now and enter one of the very prestigious drama colleges. She went to her laptop and turned it off as she started checking some jobs on the internet to help their parents financially somehow. She spent a big time of the afternoon checking around until she found something she thought she could handle. __________________________________________________________ Next day in Glee Club, Luke entered to the choir room and went to speak straight to Chuck. '-Hello -he said. -Hi -Chuck barely replied. -Look man, I know you must hate me real bad right now, and I deserve it. I deserve to be hit and kicked by you a thousand times until I could not handle it and even more. I must tell you, this was out of the blue. I didn't.. -Man, shut up. I don't hate you -said Chuck -I might have been reallyy bad because everything happened so fast, and well scotch might be out of the system now and all that bad karma for you is too. Hallie, on the other hand, that would take a bit more time, for sure, because it was a bit more different. -I understand, and thanks dude. But please everything you need to say to Hallie, also say it to me. I deserve it as well -said Luke. -Understood cous -said Chuck giving his hand to Luke as he took it back. They smiled and hugged. -Oh, I forgot to tell you. Now you have found the last player you need on footbal -said Luke. -Are you telling me that...? -asked Chuck. -I did! -shouted Luke. -No way, man, that would be like so much time ago back in Plainsville where we would spend all the afternoon playing footbacll and all the evening fixing noses and bones on hospital -joked Chuck. -I know. I also wanted to spend more time with you -said Luke. -I hope this doesn't make it even worst. I'm the quarterback, but I can be hated on football field. I get a bit arrogant, but all about my competitive side. -I understand. We're cousins. It's written on our genes -joked Luke. -Oh, I love you man! ' ____________________________________________________________ After everybody had arrived to the room, Mr Schue gave a step to the front, and started writing on the blackboard. '-That says Brrr...Brok... Brokeback Mountain! -said Erik.' '-Actually it's "Broken Dreams" -said Will after showing New Directions what he had written just right then. I know this might be a weird assignment, but I took yesterday's Anna's performance to realise what can we do when we arrive to a point of no return, where we don't know where to go, what to do and we think life's over. When the year began, Chuck and Hallie won our duet competition with "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" which could be the masterpiece to do that. But I hope you can find some good choices for this. I don't mean you bring the most depressive and perfect songs, but I want you to get in the place of those who have nothing in front. The ones who think have lost us. Anna listened to Mr Schuester's words and imagine herself locked in her own mind, all her aspirations passing in front, but she was locked in there without an exit, staying here for eternity as her dreams were fading away. Then Alex woke her up.' '-Honey, you were daydreaming again -said Alex -Are you OK?' '-I'm not Ok, Alex. But I must stay strong before all this stuff happening now. I don't wanna drag all of you into my personal chaos, I don't know what'll happen ext, but me and my parents wil have to deal with it.' '-Anna, you're speaking like a real adult -said Will -I'm proud of you.' '-Thanks Mr Schue -she said, proud of herself and proud to have that whole family around her. ' ____________________________________________________________ Chuck and Luke were dressing up in McKinley's lockers when Asher McGregory, local jock, bully and closet singer approached to them. -Hey Glee fairies -he said. -Don't make me punch you again. I'd love to send you again to a comma -said Chuck. -Chill man -said Luke trying to split them over -After all, he'll be in Glee Club sooner or later. After what he did with those slushies, he'll have to clean up with his singing at least until Regionals. -Oh, wow -said Chuck smiling -Now I've heard it all. You're joining us, the Glee fairies. I couldn't see it better. -Look, jerks, I'm just doing this or I'm getting expelled, so, either you shut up or.. -Or what? -said Chuck and Luke together standing up. -Nothing. I just, I might be that jerk of bully and this, and maybe I do bad things or behave like a bitch, but that's just my way of being. I can't change myself. Also I do a lot of things different to what I appear: I go to church, I get good grades, I love music, but all of this is about labels.. -Screw labels -said Chuck -I mean, might be the football team quarterback and I'm really popular, but I have a foot on Glee Club, and I love it, so I don't care at all about those "labels". -My man is true -said Luke -I might have just joined, but in my previous school I was part of both the football team and the Brainiacs team and me and other three guys won Academic Decathlon last year. It rocked. It didn't suck at all. -I love how you think. But people here is really weird. I heard there are hot chicks on Glee Club -said Asher. -Yes, but everybody's taken -said Chuck -The only one single is lesbian so you don't have a chance with her -he joked. -Oh, bad luck -said Asher -Anyway, you have convinced me. I'll go tomorrow, but if some of you help me with a cool song I've been rehearsing and I need some back-up. -I'll do it -said Luke -Which song is it? -"Read My Mind" by The Killers -he said. -You gotta be kidding me -said Luke -That's my favourite song of all time. I pretended to audition with that song once, but "Far Away" was more convenient ATM. -Yes.. -said Chuck -So well, you're settled. I'll have a word to Mr Schue to see if we can programme an audition for him tomorrow ASAP. -Man, this gonna rock -said Asher. -Rock on! -said Chuck and high fived him as well to Luke. -This might be my catchphrase -said Chuck -I really say it a lot but this could be possibly the beginning of a very new friendship. -Preach that -said Asher laughing over loud. ____________________________________________________________ It was already night, and Tom, Addison and AJ were walking in the street speaking about life and stuff when they suddenly watched Anna getting in a bar. She was dressed in a really tight dress and some guys were following her and giving some cash from some adult men. Then she got into the bar and disappeared inside. -Oh my God -said AJ. -You gotta admit that was really weird -said Addison. -I can't believe my eyes -said Thomas -Anna... -In a bar... With guys -said Addison. -Getting money.. -completed AJ -Damn, I just got this dirty image on my mind. -I can't believe this could be true -said Tom -This just.. -Should we tell about this to somebody? -asked AJ. -No, definitely not. Or maybe we could. Damn, I hate being in the middle of these freaking situations -yelled Addison. -We can't do this to Alex -said Thomas -We should tell this to him at least. -I agree Tom -said AJ -We just can't stand here without saying nothing. -Ok, do it. But just remember I had nothing to do with it -said Addison. -But you just said.. whatever. We'll speak to Alex tomorrow and we'll tell him, ok? -asked AJ. -Yes, ma'am -replied both acting as two soldiers. -It's not even funny for you to do those dumb things -replied AJ irritated. -Ok, we shouldn't get so bad with this neither. We're just watchers of the show. We only need to play our part and then we just wash off our hands, ok? -said Addison. -Alright -said AJ. Then see you tomorrow. We'll see what comes next. By now, I need to finish some stuff, I'm going home. -Bye AJ -said Thomas smiling and so did Addison. AJ turned around and started walking, blushing. ____________________________________________________________ Next day on school, Chuck went to speak to Mr Schue about Asher's audition and he nodded about it. Even if Asher hadn't been the angel around, he had talent and a cool voice, and they could need it for Regionals. As everybody was sitting, Hallie stood up and got to the front of the room. -I've found the perfect song for the assignment -said Hallie -I'll introduce you to.. -If you give us a second Hallie, Chuck and Luke got a new member to the club, who wants to audition for Glee Club. The door got opened only for Asher to pass through it. -What the hell? -shouted Hallie -Not him. I don't know if you remember but he was the guy who coloured me bad with the slushie during Beatles week. -And you also painted Erik with one jst some weeks ago -said Nathan -How you dare coming here after all mean things you've done? -Easy tiger -said Asher -First of all, yes I shouldn't be here. ALl of this is a punishment from Figgins because of my actions and stuff. But on the other hands those two guys -he said pointing both Chuck and Luke -really convinced me to come here in a good mood so we can get to know each other, and well, sing around. -Wow, if he were a president candidate, I would have voted for him -said CJ but Angela slapped on his head laughing. -So, if you let me know, I'd love to audition, with the help of one of your newest members: Luke Walker will help me with my performance. Luke walked behind to where Asher was standing and took his place on the drums behind. Asher took the acoustic guitar and started playing slowly at the beginning. -Oh, also I think this might help to the week assignment that the guys told me about. Asher: On the corner of main street Just tryin´ to keep it in line You say you wanna move on and You say I´m falling behind '' '''Asher and Luke:' Can you read my mind? Can you read my mind? '' '''Asher:' I never really gave up on Breakin´ out of this two-star town I got the green light I got a little fight I´m gonna turn this thing around '' '''Asher and Luke:' Can you read my mind? Can you read my mind? '' '''Luke:' The good old days, the honest man; The restless heart, the Promised Land A subtle kiss that no one sees; A broken wrist and a big trapeze '' '''Asher (Luke):' Oh well I don´t mind, (you don´t mind) Coz I don´t shine if (you don´t shine) Before you go, can you read my mind? '' '''Asher:' Its funny how you just break down Waitin´ on some sign I pull up to the front of your driveway With magic soakin´ my spine '' '''Luke:' The teenage queen, the loaded gun; The drop dead dream, the Chosen One '' '''Asher': A southern drawl, a world unseen; A city wall and a trampoline '' '''Asher (Luke):' Oh well I don´t mind, (you don´t mind) Coz I don´t shine ( if you don´t shine) Before you go Tell me what you find when you (read my mind) When you read my mind '' '''The song finished and the silence transformed into an applause symphony. New Directions accepted their now newest member who was happy to be there, ready to discover one of his deepest passions. ' '-That was amazing -said Asher as he hugged Luke -I never thought I could do something like that. Thanks.' '-You don't have to thank me, just thanks yourseld to leave your prode and fear behind and follow your passion.' '-You're right. But thanks anyway, to both of you, to encourage me. -Gratitude accepted -said Chuck in a robot voice, and they laughed.' ____________________________________________________________ Thomas and AJ approached to Alex who was in his locker and decided to tell him about Anna. ''' -'''Hey man -said Thomas. -Hey Tom, Hi AJ -said Alex -Is something wrong? '-No. At all -said AJ -How's been Anna? I mean, we've seen her and so, but we don't get to know what's she's been through lately.' '-Well, she's living in hell right now. For what I know, it's possible that someday sooner or later their house could be foreclosured, so they're tring to save all possible quantities of money. Even Anna got a job.' '-Oh, we saw something, yes -said Tom.' '-You saw the show? -asked Alex -Cool!' '-Don't speak that way about your girlfriend -said AJ histerically -She's doing all the possible things even if they get away from dignity, she'll still do it to develop her family welfare.' '-Easy girl, I said nothing wrong -said Alex.' '-As I suspected. Boys are all the same. Who would think there's somewhere a sweet cute lovely guy waiting for you in a a stair of rainbows -said AJ.' AJ closed her eyes and started to imagine. A cavalier, in his house dressing a heavy armor, taking away his helmet and revealing long blonde hair. It was Thomas his charming prince. <> '-AJ! -said Alex. You are the same than Anna. You're all daydreaming, and botherful. -Ok, sorry, I have to go -said AJ. -Oh, women! -said Thomas and laughed. -I know right.' ____________________________________________________________ Priscilla walked along the hallways as he passed through Asher. He stared to her and winked her, she let him pass. ' '<> She didn't pay attention as she saw Addison getting some things for the locker. '-Hello -said Priscilla flirty as ever.' '-Hi baby -said Addison and kissed her on the cheek barely an inch away from her mouth.' '-I was thinking. Valentine's Day is in almost two weeks. And, well, I think we should have a really romantic date. What do you think? -said Priscilla.' '-I'd love to -said Addison and hugged her smiling.' '-Ok, I'll settle some things up from my schedule -joked Priscilla-I think I can make up some time for that beautiful face.' '-I bet you will! -said Addison.' '-Let's go, hurry, we got Science already. You don't want to see Mrs Salvatore in a rage if we're late -said Priscilla.' '-Trust me, I don't want to -said Addison.' They took their hands and ran to the classroom. ____________________________________________________________ Some hours later, New Directions gathered into the choir room. '-Hi guys -said Alex -I want to perform this song to love of my life, Anna Marie Clarkson. I want to tell you in this song that even if hurts us, life is a splendorous thing we have to fight to go through. Even when we're in a such screwed situations like you're now, we mustn't let our arms down. We have to fight for it.' Alex got in the middle of the room, took out his jacket and threw it away. It takes a crane to build a crane It takes two floors to make a story It takes an egg to make a hen It takes a hen to make an egg There is no end to what I'm saying It takes a thought to make a word And it takes some words to make an action It takes some work to make it work It takes some good to make it hurt It takes some bad for satisfaction La la la la la la la life is wonderful Ah la la la la la la life goes full circle Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful Al la la la la The scene shifts to the auditorium. Alex is still on the middle with a pink shirt, hair brushed to the back and New Directions without Anna, also dressed in old pink behind him, singing back-up and vocalising. Alex changes the song tempo to a faster rate. And it takes no time to fall in love But it takes you years to know what love is It takes some fears to make you trust It takes those tears to make it rust It takes the dust to have it polished New Directions started doing a slow dance to the sides and going back. A simple slow moving that reminded Will of the original New Directions' "Keep Holding On" ' It takes some silence to make sound It takes a loss before you found it And it takes a road to go nowhere It takes a toll to make you care It takes a hole to make a mountain '''Alex made his way between the group and started singing the ending of the song. ' Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful Ah la la la la la la life goes full circle Ha la la la la la life it is...so... wonderful Wonderful Meaningful Full circle Wonderful 'Will and Anna who were watching them from beow the stage were clapping. Anna wiped out a tear from her eye, and ran to her boyfriend's, and kissed him on the mouth that everybody clapped. ' '''-Well guys, I need an announcement to make. This makes me really sad, but I must say. Our house will be taken away from the bank as well as my car and some stuff, so we're moving to Westerville to my mother's sister house until we get some other place, becuase we can't afford to pay our house's foreclosure. So, that means I'm moving. Not far away, but I'll have to change schools because I can't come from so far everyday to school. '-Anna, please, don't -said Angela -We can do something. You should finish this year with us.' '-I agree -said Alex -You know, you can stay with me, in my house. Mom loves you and she wouldn't have any trouble with this.' '-I appreciate that, but I don't think my parents would let me stay here and even less in my boyfriend's house.' '-Well, you can stay at home -said AJ -It's only me and my mom and I have plenty space for a little body like yours.' '-Oh, AJ, are you serious? -Anna asked.' '-Of course. Nothing would make me happier for you to stay, and I'd love if I can do something for you after all you've been through. And you can stop working there -said AJ, rolling her eyes.' '-Oh, have you seen me? Well, it's not a job, it's more a hobby. I got paid for it yes, but it's something I enjoy, and I'm used to -said Anna smiling.' '-Oh my God. That's weird -said AJ -How can you work as a prostitute and be so fresh.' '-I'm not a hooker -said Anna -I sang at the bar. All nights. Good money.' '-But I.. but we.. -said AJ blushing away.' '-You saw me getting some pics from big guys outside, huh? -asked Anna.' '-Yeah -said AJ and Thomas nodded.' '-Well those big guys weren't so tough when they asked me to sing a Celine Dion medley in which they sang along crying like little girls -joked Anna.' '-I'm so sorry -said AJ -I didn't mean to accuse you of doing something. Even if it were real, you would have had your reasons to so it and..' '-AJ? -said Anna'. '-Yes, Anna?' '-Just shut up -said and she laughed.' '-Ok. Yeah, that would be better -AJ said.' '-Well guys, I want to ask you a last thing. I want all of you to come to see me on Thursday night. I get to sing one of my favourites songs there, and no, it's not Broadway for you, haters -she said laughing -I really hope you to come. I'll be looking forward to it. I mean, it's one of the best things that happened to me to get that job. I just love it.' '-We'll go -said Will and New Directions behind him yelled.' They stayed there speaking for a bit as time flushed away and they were dismissed by the ring of the bell. ' ____________________________________________________________ '-Mom, dad -said Anna -I'm staying at Lima at least until the year is over. '-What? Have you thought about it? Aren't you gonna miss us. Are you gonna be OK? -said Regina Clarkson as she got a bit pale.' '-Mom, don't be so dramatic. Westerville isn't so far away from Lima. And we can see every weekend and holidays, so don't panic. I'm staying at my friend's house, AJ Williams. She offered to live with her and she and her mother don't have any problem to do so, I think it would be nice not to cut my bonds and links here so out of the blue and fast.' '-You got a point missie -said Devon Clarkson showing up -Even if it would hurt me not to see you every day I woke up and hear your magic voice, I think for now you should do what's best for you.' '-I love you dad -said Anna hugging him -Love you too mom. And yes, I'm gonna miss you, but I will still be in touch everyday. I'll call you, e-mail, Skype you, all you need not to miss me either, alright?' '-Yes, honey -said Regina.' '-I love you folks. I need to pack down my things. And I'd love to see you tonight at the bar. I'm doing a special performance for my Glee Club, and as you couldn't make it past to Sectionals where anyway I didn't get a solo, I think you'd love this.' '-We'll be there -said Devon and Regina beside him nodded. ' ____________________________________________________________ Thursday night. Tables filled with New Directions kids. The guys in a side, along with Will and Devon, the girls in the another chatting with Regina meeting each other. Then, a young lady went out to the stage in a violet grey short dress and approached to the microphone installed on it. '-Hello -she said -My name's Anna Clarkson and I'm here to show you about who you are, about what we fight for, about all those things that define us as people and things we'll never have to give up if we love ourselves. I hope you enjoy this as I will. I also want to greet my Glee Club friends here who came to give me their support and my parents who are also here for me. And well... This is it.' Anna stood behind the microphone as the music started to sound in the background, she touched her hair and then music started to go out through her mouth. ' I stare at my reflection in the mirror Why am I doing this to myself? Losing my mind on a tiny error, I nearly left the real me on the shelf. No, no, no, no, no... '''Alex looked at her with a nice smile, loving her even more than ever. Her parents also were staring their daughter's perfection, thinking about the perfect song choice she had done. ' Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars! Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, It's okay not to be okay. Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart. Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising, Just be true to who you are! No, no ,no, no, no, no, no... Brushing my hair, do I look perfect? I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah! The more I try the less is working, yeah yeah 'Cause everything aside me screams No, no, no, no, no... '''She took the microphone out of its feet and went to the middle of the stage watching all those who had come to see her. She spotted her parents in the crowd and smiled to them happily. Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like BOOM, Just go and leave me alone! Real talk, real life, good luck, goodnight, With a smile, that's my home! That's my home, no... Again she put the microphone back and started to sing more quietly, focused on her singing and her life. '' No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars! Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, It's okay not to be okay... Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart. Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising, Just be true to who you are! Yeah yeah yeah '' Anna finished her song and the place got filled with clappings. She went down the stage and was hugged by everybody, emphasizing done by her mother who hold her more time than everyone altogether, but then she was left alone. '-We'll miss you daughter. But we want you to have the time of your life here, where you belong -said his father.' '-I spoke a bit to AJ.. I'm sure she and her mother will take care of you and make you fell like home. So now I feel better about leaving you here. We love you and you will be missed yes, but you can come to Aunt Jen's house whenever you want.' '-I know. I love you -said and she kissed her in their cheeks.' '-Bye -said Regina.' '-Bye daughter -said Devon.' '-Bye mom, dad, see you soon -said Anna.' They parted to their new destination as she stayed in the bar. '-Well, I'm gonna miss them -said Anna -But I would miss you as much if I had left.' '-You have amazing parents -said AJ -They really care for you and give their best to give you a good life.' '-I know. I love them because of that, and that I'll never find a better set of parents.' '-We're proud of you -said Chuck -We love you Clarkson.' '-Group hug? -asked Angela.' '-Group hug! -shouted CJ and all of them gathered on the center. ' ____________________________________________________________ Asher looked at Addison as she was walking out the school fast when he was in the locker. A bit later, he spotted Priscilla walking to the choir room, and he followed her. '-Yes, I love you -said Priscilla as he kept hearing behind the door -I have loved you a lot since we met, and you have made me genuinely happy.' Asher approached to her as she hanged out her call with Addison. '-Hey Priscilla -he said. -Hi.. Asher, right? -she replied.' '-I was wondering if we could ever hang out, you know -he said.' '-If I got your point, that wouldn't be possible, I have a girlfriend..' '-I know. Addison, she's really hot but only plays for girls team, on the other hand you play for both, and I know you like hot guys like me -said Asher.' '-Sorry man, yes you are really hot, and as a bitch as I am, but I love Addison that I can't even think in someone else -said Priscilla.' '-Who knows? You don't need to be in love just to be with me -said Asher as he got closer to her.' '-I know, I'm McKinley Queen Bitch, I have tried to be with so much more people than you and I haven't felt love until now so I won't screw this with a little bad jock.' Asher got closer to her and pressed his lips against her, Priscilla wanted to take him off but her arms didn't let her. She returned the kiss until she realised what she was doing, cut the kiss off and slapped the boy. '-You didn't do it -said Priscilla. -Yes he did. And so you did -said Addison appearing behind her, stunned. -Addison, this is what it looks like -said Priscilla.' '-Yes it is, don't fool me off Priscilla. How could I not.. -said Addison and left, crying. Priscilla ran behind her trying to catch her up. -Wait Addison, don't leave me. I love you.' '-It's already too late. I'm sorry -said Addison as she ran to the main door and closed it behind her, leaving the place and Priscilla in an absolute and spotless silence, agony and pain. ' Songs *'21 Guns' by Green Day. Sung by Anna Clarkson, with Angela Gomez and AJ Williams *'Life Is Wonderful' by Jason Mraz. Sung by Alex Sparks with New Directions. *'Read My Mind' by The Killers. Sung by Luke Walker and Asher McGregory. *'Who You Are' by Jessie J. Sung by Anna Clarkson. Cast *'Matthew Morrison' as Will Schuester *'Idina Menzel' as Shelby Corcoran *'QuinnQuinn' as Hallie Grace *'LoveYouLikeCrazy' asAnna Clarkson *'The blue eyes girl' as AJ Williams *'Camsay' as Chuck Salvatore *'ArpickgLeeker' as CJ Thompson *'Limaheights '''as Thomas Franklin *'PraeOTP''' as Rae Addison *'ClevanOTP' as Erik Adam Hawthorne *'Svwiki99' as Alex Sparks *'GleekyGleek' as Priscilla Almendarez *'ClinicallyInsanelyCrazy4U' as Angela Gomez *'Brunoar '''as Nathan Miller *'Just A Lucky Person''' as Luke Walker Covers WhoYouAre.png ReadMyMind.png LIW.png 21Guns.png Category:Episodes